Cinderella: Sonic Style
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A Sonic Fairy Tale starring Amy Rose as Cinderella. Amy is a servant to her step-family who had everything and she got nothing but dreams. When the ball is set at the ball, Amy met Sonic who is the prince, and fell in love, until midnight... Sonic needs to find the girl of his dreams who has the glass slipper.
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderella: Sonic Style**

* * *

><p><strong>Cast List:<strong>

**Amy Rose - Cinderella  
>Sonic the Hedgehog - The Prince<br>Darrian and Sapphire the Hedgehogs (FC) - King and Queen  
>Rouge the Bat - Step-mother<br>Isabella the Cat (FC) - Step-sister 1  
>Fiona the Fox - Step-sister 2<br>Hope the Cat (FC) - Fairy Godmother**

* * *

><p><strong>*Prologue: Stories of Two Mobians*<strong>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there is a town with a castle above the hill. There lived a town is a young hedgehog named Amy Rose. She lived happily with her father, until he remarried to a female bat named Rouge, and she has her daughters, Isabella and Fiona. But, Amy's father passed away in his death bed from being so ill, young Amy is stuck with her step-family who treated her badly, like she is just a nobody. Rouge had plans for the pink hedgehog since she is keeping her, Amy will have to be a servant of the whole house hold. Amy sleeps in the attic that had a little window to see the view of the castle on the hill, and watch fireworks of celebrations. She figured those days every year is the prince's birthday. Yet, Amy had wondered what this prince would be like, and she knows he is a hedgehog since the King and Queen are hedgehogs. This prince could be handsome and charming when he grows up and will be married to a princess.<p>

Up in a castle, a young blue hedgehog with a little crown on his head named Sonic, who is running around in the gardens in the yard, but he climbed on one of the tree to see the view of the village. He would be able to go down there without a crown, so no one will know he is royalty. Sonic knew what will happen in a couple years, he will have to be married to a girl, a princess. As a kid, he thought it's disgusting, but he didn't have a choice, he wishes he isn't a prince at all.

One afternoon, Amy was holding three little boxes for her step-sisters and step-mother who make her hold boxes and bags while going shopping in the town. Looking back, she accidently bumped into someone and dropped everything. Amy rubbed her head and look up and saw a young blue hedgehog picking up the boxes for her.

"Sorry about that. I didn't look where I was going." Amy says as she picked up the bags. Sonic only gave her a smile and gave her the boxes.

"It's okay. But, do you need some help with those?" Sonic asked. Before Amy could answer, Rouge calls her over to the little building. Amy apologized again and left Sonic there. The blue hedgehog watched her leave. Poor girl. Shrugging, he went to his way of the town.

"What have I told you about talking to strangers such as that little hedgehog there?" Rouge asks Amy. The pink hedgehog lowers her head in shame. But, there's nothing wrong with talking to a kid who is somewhere her age. Their both children after all. "Now come! Keep up the pace, will you?" Rouge says by walking away as Fiona and Isabella followed their mother. Amy sighed a bit, and turn her head back and realized the hedgehog boy is gone. At least he was nice to her. Maybe someday they could be friends when they meet again. Amy needs a friend in her life...


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: 10 Years Later...***

* * *

><p>One early morning, Amy got in her rags and she is set for the whole day. She walked down the steps and she can hear her step-family downstairs, all dressed up to go out. They make Amy go with them in a rag dress and carry the items for them as usual. The pink hedgehog couldn't complain to them as usual, she's stuck with them for years. Her step-family didn't even get her anything whenever she is done with each chore. Rouge gives her daughters everything, and Amy nothing. Amy is a maid who gets nothing for life.<p>

At the town, Fiona and Isabella are outside the store where Rouge is, they both found a hat, but they both fight over it. Amy carried the boxes, watching the puppet show to entertain the mobian children. She smiled in amusement when the mobians make the puppets tell jokes and funny sounds.

"Amy!" Fiona and Isabella shouted, making Amy blink and turn to them.

"Huh?"

"Stop dreaming and tell us which hat looks better!" Isabella said. "Does it look great on me?" She snatched the hat from Fiona's hands and put it on. "Surely it does, right?" Fiona took the hat from her and put it on.

"I bet it looks better on me! Don't you think, Amy?" She asked with a smirk. Amy stared at her step-sisters with the neutral look.

"I think you two should decide, not me." She said. The girls gasped at her. Isabella came towards her.

"Who says you will give the suggestion, huh?" She asked. Amy raised a brow at her. The cat and the fox went inside the store to find their mother, but Amy remained outside. She watched the puppet show again, and turned back to the store. She smiled a bit and left the boxes by the doorway and walked away.

"Who says I will be on watch, huh?" Amy says to herself. She knew she would get in trouble, but she doesn't care. She has the right to do whatever she pleases whenever Rouge, Fiona and Isabella are out of the way for a time being. She walk pass by the fountain to set the boxes down and touch the cold water with her fingers.

"Excuse me." A voice said. Amy turned to see a blue hedgehog holding up a tiny box with a pink rose clip-on inside. "You dropped this back there." He said. Amy took the box and look up at the blue hedgehog with green eyes, and have a smile on his face. But, he looks so familiar to her. Before she could speak, the blue hedgehog spoke to her. "Hey, aren't you the one from a few years ago? We bumped into each other." He says.

"...We have?" Amy asked. She looked at him again, and recognize him. They met each other before when they were children, but they don't know each other well since Amy was force to leave with her step-family. "Oh, that's right." Amy says with a smile. "We have met for a short time. Small world, isn't it?"

"Heh, yeah. Well, anyway, I didn't catch your name." Sonic said.

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose." The pink hedgehog replied. "And you are?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog." The blue hedgehog responded. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Rose." Amy giggled. He is so nice to her. He's not like the rest of the people around her.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Sonic." Amy said. "What part of town do you live in?" Before Sonic could reply, they both hear Rouge calling out Amy's name. The pink groaned a bit and picked up the boxes. Bad timing as usual. "I'm sorry. I have to go. It's good seeing you again, sir." Sonic watched her leave in a disappointed look. He found the pink hedgehog very attractive.

"Amy Rose..." Sonic sighed. "Such a beautiful name. I hope I get to see her again." He walked down the streets to return to his castle. He knew his family were setting up everything for tonight's ball. They are trying to find Sonic a princess for him, but Sonic couldn't cancel the ball. "Maybe Amy could be there tonight. I sure hope so." Sonic said. "She looks like a princess to me. She could be the one."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Amy scrubs the kitchen floors with a sponge. Her body is aching from doing all the work, but she had to get everything done. In her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. His smile, his eyes, those smooth spikes. He is very handsome indeed. Like a prince.<p>

"Mother! Mother, look at this!" Fiona cried out as she rushed in the living room with a letter. Amy dropped the sponge and peek out the door to see the commotion. Rouge and Isabella sat on the couch as Fiona handed Rouge the letter. Amy listened carefully. Rouge scanned over the words of the letter and made a gasp of delight.

"The prince is having a ball tonight!" She says. Fiona and Isabella squealed and hugged each other. Amy smiled to herself. The ball is tonight. That means she could go too! Everyone is invited to go. But, what is she gonna wear?

"One of us will be married to the prince!" Isabella says with a smile.

"I think he will marry me! I am the oldest after all, and beautiful." Fiona says with a smirk to taunt her sister. Rouge held her hands up before the girls could argue.

"Now, girls. There is no contest. The prince has to decide. But, one of you will be very lucky." She says. "So, get upstairs and look bright. We have a lot to do before tonight." Amy went back to the kitchen before getting caught by listening. Rouge came in to see Amy scrubbing the floors. "Amy, I need you to help the girls upstairs with their dresses. We'll be going to the ball this evening. Nothing more."

"But, I could go too, couldn't I?" Amy asked with a hopeful look. "Please, I will do anything to go to the ball. I will finish every single chore and help the sisters! Please, let me come with you!" Rouge stared at her, she formed a smile.

"Of course, you can go. If you finish everything I requested for you to do, you may come. Is that clear?" She asked. Amy nodded and thanked her step-mother. Rouge quietly left the kitchen, making a silent chuckle to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Getting Ready for the Ball***

* * *

><p>Sonic arrived in the castle grounds to see his servants and parents arranging the ball for tonight. He is wearing a white top with red highlights and a blue vest on. The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes in annoyance when the decorations for tonight's ball. He's not in a mood for it. Sonic went up to his parents, who are King and Queen named Darrian and Sapphire.<p>

"Is this really necessary, mother and father?" Sonic asked with a look. "I want to choose a girl of my own. I'm really tired of you two trying to find me a princess. I don't want to have another ball, but...I do hope she could make it tonight."

"Who? A girl?" Sapphire asked by coming over to him. "Wait a moment. You went down the town, didn't you? Sonic, my son, why in the world did you go down there again?" Sonic walked over to the balcony to see of the town with a smile.

"Because no one treated me like a prince. They don't know it's me down there because I'm not wearing...this!" Sonic says by gesturing his royal clothes. "I met a girl down there, mother. She's wonderful, and very modest. And I believe her name is-"

"A peasant girl?!" Sapphire cried out, making the servants stop what they are doing. Darrian came over to Sonic.

"My boy, I'm afraid that is out of the question. You have to choose the bride tonight. There are many beautiful women just waiting for you." He said. "But, if you are sure about this girl you are referring to will be coming, then we will meet her in person." Sonic smiled at his father.

"Yes." Sapphire said in agreement. "Soon, this kingdom will be yours once you have your bride." Sonic smiled again and took off to go to his dorm. Darrian and Sapphire came over to Antoine who stood by the fountain. "Antoine, did you send all of the invites?" Sapphire asks.

"Yes I have, your majesty." Antoine said with a bow. "How is the prince taking of this?"

"Very well, Antoine." Darrian replied with a smile. "Yet, he is expecting a special lady he met. If she makes it, we will have a talk with her, but if she did not come tonight, Sonic will have to choose a different girl."

"We couldn't wait for another year for him to find a girl." Sapphire said by taking her husband's hand. "Our time of being king and queen is soon to be over. Sonic will have to take the crown and rule the kingdom."

* * *

><p>Amy was in her room after she finished with her chores, she got out the cloths that are pink and white for her to make a dress. She couldn't wait to be at the ball tonight, and she was surprised that Rouge is allowing her to go just like that. Fiona and Isabella called Amy's name for their more touch ups. Amy sighed in annoyance, but she doesn't have a choice.<br>Fiona is fixing her hair in the mirror to make it into curls and add a hair clip with pink feathers. Amy is sewing her green dress and Isabella's corset all at once. Amy wanted this to be over, so she could get to her dress. This work is slowing her down. Rouge came in to watch her daughters ordering Amy to fix this and that.

"Amy, after you are done with them, I need you to make me some warm milk. I need to get ready myself. That will be all." She said. Amy gritted her teeth without showing it to her or the step-sisters. She gave a bat a nod. She looked at the clock on the wall. A few hours left to go. Amy has to hurry this up. After giving Rouge warm milk, she will be busy with a dress of hers.

* * *

><p>Sonic looked at the town from his balcony before getting ready for tonight's ball that's in 5 hours. He really hoped that Amy from town will make it tonight, and be his queen. But, does she feel the same? Who knows? The pink hedgehog is different. Those green eyes, that short hair, and her smile. Sonic loved it all about her, but he does like her for who she is since she is not like the others.<p>

"Please be here tonight..." Sonic whispered as he looked up at the blue sky.

* * *

><p>Stitching the bows on the dress that is halfway done, Amy wipes the sweat off her forehead. The dress is pink and white with bows, and the sleeves are short. Amy took out the pink shoes to go along with her new dress.<p>

"Almost done! I have only 4 hours left to get ready for the ball!" She says.

"Amy!" Fiona and Isabella called from downstairs. Amy groaned. Now what? Isabella waited by the stairway as Amy came out to see what she or Fiona wanted now.

"What is it?" Amy asked, trying not to sound too annoyed. Isabella smirked.

"How's it coming with your dress, Amy? You better hurry."

"Almost done. Now, I have to get back to work with it. But, if there is anything else you want me to do, just-" Amy was about to reply until Rouge appeared, holding a folded gown.

"Amy, there are rodents in the kitchen. Please take care of them right away." She says as she walked up the stairs and pass Amy. The pink hedgehog sighed and walked down the steps, Isabella watched in amusement. All the chores were slowing her down.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Hope the Fairy Godmother***

* * *

><p>Rouge is dressed in a navy blue dress and long white gloves. Isabella and Fiona are in dresses as well for tonight's ball. Isabella is wearing a dark red dress with feather hair clips, and Fiona is wearing a green dress with a headband with a veil. Before they could go out the door, they hear Amy's voice calling from the stairs. The women turned to see Amy in her pink dress.<p>

"Wait for me!" She called, rushing downstairs. "Please wait! I got my dress all ready for the ball! Do you like it? I've worked so hard on making this! I've finished all the chores, step-mother." Isabella and Fiona watched her in disgust.

"Mother, you let her come with us to the ball!" Fiona asked.

"How did she finish her dress so fast?" Isabella asked. Rouge raise her hand to silence her daughters, she smiled at Amy.

"Your dress is lovely, but have you forgotten something?" She asked. Amy didn't say a word. Rouge touches Amy's necklace. "Hmm. Well well. Doesn't this look familiar to you, Fiona?" The red fox looked over to see her green necklace. She gasped.

"She's the one who took that from me?! How dare she!"

"What? No, I-" Amy started but Fiona came to her and rip off the necklace. "No! What're you doing?!" Rouge laughed evilly.

"Let me help, sister! Her dress needs more touch-ups!" Isabella said by ripping Amy's dress with Fiona. Rouge watched her daughters ripping Amy's pink gown, messing up her short pink hair, and push her to the ground. Amy begged for the step-sisters to stop. Rouge clapped her hands.

"Now, now, girls. That is enough for now." She said opening the door to see the carriage waiting for them outside. Fiona and Isabella fix their dresses and walk out the door. Amy remains on the ground, crying in tears, her dress is ripped in shreds. Now, she will never go to the ball. Rouge had fooled her of going. "Good night, Amy." Rouge says with a evil smirk. The pink hedgehog watched as Rouge closes the door, and she cried on one of the steps.

"No..no..." She sobbed. "I've work hard on this dress, and now they ruined it! Now I'll never get to go to the ball!" She got up and storm out of the house to be by the garden and sob on the bench. She couldn't get her step-sisters' laughter out of her head. Sounds of her dress being torn. And Rouge's smirk formed. Amy wiped her tears away from her eyes. "Oh father, they've been treating me like trash. I wish you were here..." As she spoke to herself, there is light appearing in front of her. She looked up and gasped at the beautiful sight. A female cat with yellow fur, gold hair, and blue eyes forming. She is wearing a white and blue gown and held a wand. She is smiling at the awe hedgehog.

"Dry those tears, dearest Amy Rose. I am here to help you." She said in a gentle voice. Amy blinked at her. What is happening here? Where did this mysterious cat come from?

"Who..who are you?" Amy asked, not moving from her spot.

"I am your Fairy Godmother, Amy. Call me Hope." The cat replied. She took Amy's hand to help her stand. "Cheer up, dear. You deserve better than this."

"No. I don't." Amy said. "I can't go to the ball. My step-family are cruel to me." Hope touches her shoulder.

"But it's not too late, Amy. You can still go to the ball."

"How? I don't have a dress. There's no carriage for me to get there." Amy asked by looking at her ruined dress. Hope chuckled at her. She uses her magic wand to do a spell on the pumpkin by Amy. The pink hedgehog watched as the pumpkin slowly growing, and the color turns gold, and the vines are turning into steel wheels. Amy's mouth dropped to the ground in shock. Did that just happen in front of her eyes? "What? How did-"

"Now, you need a coach, and some horses with you." Hope says. She then spotted the white mice by the tree. "Hmm. They could do." She uses a spell to turn into three mice into horses, and one of them a coach. The mobian mouse looks at himself and he is in the suit. Amy made a awe look.

"Wow. They are all so beautiful!" She says. "Now I can go to the ball!"

"Not so fast, Amy. You still need a dress." Hope says. She waves her wand around and Amy's form glowed in white. She felt something wrapped around her body. Her pink short hair is up in a bun, and she wears a white headband with a dark pink rose attached. The dress she is now wearing is blue with white glitter, white long gloves, and glass slippers. As the light dies, Amy opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of her new gown, and look down at the glass slippers.

"Oh my..." She says. "The dress, the slippers, they are so beautiful!" Hope smiled at the sight.

"Yes. Be careful with those glass slippers, Amy. They really are made of glass." She said. Amy spun around in delight. "Now, you must remember this important thing. The spell won't last forever. The spell will be broken by midnight." Amy turned to her Fairy Godmother.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. But, you have time before midnight, dear." Hope said with a smile. "Now, off you go. You can handle the rest at the ball." Amy came to Hope and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Hope!" She said. She climbed on the pumpkin carriage. The carriage took off. Amy waved goodbye at Hope who waved back before disappearing. Amy is happy. She is going to the ball! And she will meet the prince.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4: One Dance, One Love***

* * *

><p>The pumpkin carriage stopped by the steps of the castle, and the coachman helped Amy out of the carriage. Amy looked up at the kingdom with a smile. Her heart is beating, she is nervous but excited at the same time. Wonder what the prince is like inside? He sounds charming. Amy walked up the steps and found the guards by the open doors. Before the pink hedgehog could come inside, she felt something in her fingers. An invitation. Where did it come from?<p>

"Halt, maiden. Do you have the invitation to the ball?" A guard asked in a firm tone. Amy showed him an invite without saying a word. The guard took a look at it, and nodded at her. "Welcome to the ball, maiden." Amy smiled at him. She walked inside the halls to get to the ballroom, that is until she felt something on her face. There is a wall with reflections and Amy has a white glittering mask on. Maybe Hope gave her last minute needing items for the ball.

"Thanks Hope." Amy whispered. She continues to walk down the hallway to find the ballroom.

* * *

><p>The ladies are waiting in line to meet the prince and hoping that they could dance with him, but the blue hedgehog isn't very interested in them. Sonic is dressed in a black royal suit with white trim, gold buttons, and wearing a white mask. He bowed to each of the mobian ladies in respect, but neither of them are the one who he met today in the town. Darrian and Sapphire watched from above in royal suits, shaking their heads at their son.<br>Sonic hides his yawn before Fiona and Isabella came to him and curtsy to him. He looked at them both, but then something caught his eye from the top of the stairs of the ballroom. A pink hedgehog in a sparkling blue dress and wearing a white mask. The mobians of the ballroom turned to see Amy coming down the steps. Sonic walk pass Fiona and Isabella to get to the pink hedgehog.

"Who is that?" Darrian asked as he looked over with his wife.

"Is that the girl Sonic is talking about?" Sapphire asked. They watched as their son is coming up to the pink hedgehog. Amy looked at him with a blush under her mask. She had no idea that this is the hedgehog she met before at the village.

"How do you do, young maiden?" Sonic asked with a bow.

"And...how do you do, sir?" Amy asked, making a curtsy. Sonic gently took Amy's hand and guide her over to the dance floor. They both smiled at each other and started to dance around the floor. All of the mobians watched in silent. Rouge and her daughters watched them in confusion.

"Where did she come from?" Fiona asked.

"Do we know her?" Isabella asked. "Have we seen her around the village?"

"I've never seen her before..." Fiona said.

"Not I." Rouge spoke, raising a brow as she eyes on the pink hedgehog. "Still, there's something familiar about her." Sonic and Amy danced around the floor, passing the mobians, and never leave each other's eyes.

"You look familiar to me, miss." Sonic spoke. "Have we met before?"

"I was about to ask the same thing." Amy replied. "You look like the hedgehog I met from the village. His name is-"

"Prince Sonic." Darrian's voice called as he and his wife come down the stairs. Amy's eyes grew wide. This is the one she met. Sonic turned to his parents.

"Who is this lovely young lady? Is this the girl you told us about?" Sapphire asked, looking at Amy.

"I'm Amy, you're highnesses. It is a pleasure to meet you." The pink hedgehog said with a curtsy. Sonic looked at her in awe. He smiled at her.

"You...you're here..." He whispered. "I didn't even recognize you!"

"I didn't know you are a prince!" Amy said. Darrian and Sapphire watched in amusement, and they decided to leave the two alone. Sonic took Amy outside the courtyard to leave the ballroom as the mobians started to dance. Rouge watched Sonic and Amy heading out the doors to get outside, she decides to follow them.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Amy are walking through the gardens and walk on the bridge to watch swans swimming by. The courtyard is beautiful. There are trees, bushes with white roses, and flower beds here and there. Amy can smell flowers, and it made her smile in delight.<p>

"Bet it's nice to live in a castle, huh?" Amy asked.

"Well, it's too much for me. I have to wear royal clothes for balls such as this." Sonic said with a blush. "But, thank you." Amy giggled at him. "I am so glad you are here with me, Amy. I was afraid you wouldn't."

"I...I wouldn't miss it for the world, your highness." Amy told him. "How come you didn't tell me you're a prince when we met in the village?"

"Would you believe me?" Sonic asked with a smirk. Amy chuckled at him. "The reason why I came down there is because...I want people to treat me like a person, not treating me like a prince. I want to make my own choices. I want to find true love, and make things better." Sonic said as he walked down the bridge with Amy. "Since we met as kids, I found you different and cute. And since we meet once more, I...I couldn't help that I found you right there in front of me the whole time."

"I...found you different too." Amy said. "And Sonic, there's something you need to know about-" She is about to say something until she and Sonic heard a twig snap. Sonic turned to the garden bush and went around it to find a fabric piece on the branch. He picked it up to study it. Amy came over to saw the fabric. It's navy blue. "I...know this fabric." She said by taking the fabric from Sonic's hand.

"Really? Who wears this navy gown?" Sonic asked. Amy looked behind the bush and saw no one there. She started to worry. What if that was Rouge watching? Sonic looked around with Amy. "Hmm. I don't see anyone." He said.

"Me either..." Amy said, by narrowing her eyes scanning each area. Sonic guides Amy over to the bench. From behind the wall, Rouge peeked over to watch the couple. She looked down at the ripped part of the dress.

"So much for that dress, Amy." She muttered. "And...you couldn't be here as this maiden." She watches Amy talking to the prince with a smile on her face. Before she could come close again, she hears voices behind her. She had to avoid being caught.  
>Sonic and Amy looked at each other's eyes and slowly start to lean in for a kiss. Amy then hears the clock tower. She opened one eye and saw the clock is already midnight!<p>

"Oh no..." Amy whispered pulling away. Sonic looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I...I have to go." Amy says by getting up and ran back in the ballroom to leave. Sonic ran after her.

"Amy! Wait!" He called, but Amy ignored him as she pass the mobians who watched her in confusion. Sonic tried to walk through, but the girls are blocking his path to get to Amy. "Amy!" He called once more. Amy made up to the steps to get the main doors where she came in. She was heading down the steps outside, and one of her glass slippers slip off of her foot. Before she could return to retrieve it, she sees shadows from the halls coming. She jumps in the carriage and took off in a hurry.  
>Antione and Sonic came outside of the doors and watched the carriage take off.<p>

"She's gone." Antione said. Sonic found a glass slipper on the ground. He picked it up.

"Her glass slipper..." He said. "Amy..."

"Your highness, we must return to the ball..." Antione said.

"No. The ball is over for now. I have a princess to look for tomorrow." Sonic said. "Tell my parents I will be out of town to look for Amy who will be my princess."

* * *

><p>The carriage disappeared and turned back into a pumpkin, and the horses are back into mice, and Amy's gown and mask disappear and got back into her old rags from before. Amy fell off the pumpkin, and rush towards the town to return home before her step family could come home. She looked back at the castle with a frown. She almost kiss the prince.<p>

"Prince Sonic, I'm so sorry." Amy says to herself. "He must be mad after I took off like that. But, I couldn't stay up there for long. He will find out that I only go there because the Fairy Godmother helped me." She walks down the dark roads to get home.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 5: Wedding Plans***

* * *

><p>Amy was sound asleep on the couch one morning, but she hears her step-family up the stairs, talking about the ball last night. Fiona and Isabella came down in dresses and then found their step-sister sleeping on the couch. Before one of the evil sisters could wake up the pink hedgehog, Rouge came down all dressed and found them by the couch, and then Amy was now waking up, still in the ripped dress.<p>

"Hmm. You cried yourself to sleep and pass out on the couch, huh?" She asked with a smirk. "Funny. There was a girl who looks a lot like you last night at the ball. She was with the prince and they really hit it off, until she had to leave. Strange, isn't it?" Amy didn't say anything to her step-mother. "Well then, do your chores, Amy. This place is a mess since we walked in here." Rouge said by walking up the stairs. Fiona and Isabella sneered at her and follow their mother in silent. Amy rubbed her eyes and yawned a little. What a night it was last night. But, at least she wasn't caught.

"It was worth it." She said. When she brought her feet down to the floor, she felt something. She looked down and there is one glass slipper still on her. Amy took it off and she couldn't believe that she still had it the whole time. The other was missing back at the kingdom. "Prince Sonic must've have it..." Amy whispered. "Oh, he will use the glass slipper to find me since I have this one."

"Amy!" Rouge's voice shouted from upstairs. Amy quickly hides the slipper under the couch. She let anyone know that she was out last night. "I don't hear any commotion down there! Aren't you cleaning? And make us breakfast since you haven't started yet!"

"Right away, step-mother!" Amy replied. She looked down at her ripped dress. "I better change before I start the chores." She heads off upstairs to get to her attic to change. Rouge watched the pink hedgehog go up the stairs and then head down to the living room. She search around the area, and under the couch and found the glass slipper. Rouge pull it out and made a disbelief look.

"A glass slipper?" She wondered. "Where on earth...?" Rouge trailed off when she realized something. That pink hedgehog in the blue ball gown last night, wearing the glass slippers, and a white mask, was Amy. The bat stares at the glass slipper and made a smirk. "Hmmm. The prince has one of them, but he won't have Amy. He will marry one of my daughters." She said, taking the glass slipper to hide it in her room. "Any slipper can fit any girl."

* * *

><p>Sonic stood by the balcony, looking at the town below, holding a glass slipper that Amy left. He stares at the beauty of it, and it shines in the sunlight. Coming in his room is Sapphire. She come beside her son in concern.<p>

"Sonic, what's the matter? You skip breakfast." She said.

"Sorry, mother." Sonic replied. "I was...thinking." He shows his mother the glass slipper. "Amy was the one. Now you see what I was telling you and father about. Don't you like her, mother?"

"Of course, I do." Sapphire replied. "She's a wonderful girl, but...she left in a hurry last night at midnight." Sonic looks down at the town below him.

"I must find her. She's the one. The only one for me." He said. "Starting today, I will go down there to find Amy. She must have the other slipper." He rush down to his room to get ready to go out. "Mother, get Antoine and my carriage ready." Sapphire watched him in silent, but walked out of his room to get her husband about the news. Sonic got into his formal suit and brush back his spikes by looking at himself in the mirror. He looks at the glass slipper that was sitting on the bed of his. Sonic made a smile. "I will find you, Amy. You shall be my princess."

* * *

><p>Amy was cleaning the floors with the sponge, and she had a dreamy smile on her face. She was thinking about Sonic last night at the ball. He has one of her glass slippers, and he will give it back to her by taking her to his kingdom. Amy imagines herself in a beautiful gown in the kingdom, dancing with Sonic on the wedding day. No more chores, no more worries, no more being treated like a servant by her step-family.<p>

"I never thought it would come like this. I could become his princess..." Amy said dreamingly. "And soon to be queen..." Then, Rouge came in to call her daughters down with urgent. Amy looked up in confusion and see Isabella and Fiona coming down all dressed for the day. Rouge stood by the stairway with a smile.

"My daughters, I hear news from the town. Prince Sonic is roaming around with this glass slipper." She said.

"Huh? Prince Sonic?" Fiona asked. "He's coming here?"

"With a glass slipper?" Isabella asked.

"Yes. Some lucky maiden will become his bride once the slipper fits." Rouge said, narrowing her eyes at Amy who stood by the hall. "And one of you will have to marry the prince. We all deserve some happiness after all, right?" Fiona and Isabella started to squeal excitedly. Amy felt her heart beat. She _will_ become the princess! Amy turned away, hiding from her step-family to make a smile.

_'He's coming for me! He knows who I am!' _Amy thought happily.

"Oh, you seem excited to see the prince." Rouge said, making Amy cry out in shock. "But don't get your hopes up, Amy. He won't choose you."

"But, does every maiden have to wear a slipper in each household?" Amy asked, holding back her happiness. "Every woman has a chance." Rouge chuckled at her.

"Well, it really depends. Finish the chores quickly, Amy." She said. "We have a prince coming with a glass slipper that a maiden left him." The bat walked away from the pink hedgehog and form a evil smirk. "Amy won't be marrying a prince, because I have her slipper that proves everything..." She whispered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 6: Locked Away***

* * *

><p>Sonic arrived at the town with a glass slipper in hand as the carriage was around to give away the news about a mysterious maiden with a glass slipper from last night's ball. Sonic went into each house to find a certain pink hedgehog, but no luck. But, he had to respect the women by letting them try on the slipper. Each one tries on the glass slipper, but neither one fits it. Sonic won't give up the search. He will find his princess to marry.<br>Sonic stood by the fountain, looking at the glass slipper sparkle from the sunlight. He looks around him to see the people watching him, and the women are dazzled to see him holding a slipper.

"She can't be that hard to find. I see you around here before. I'll see her soon." He said.

"Your highness, we have more to search." Antoine said. "The houses are outside this town." Sonic nodded at him and went back in the carriage with the coyote. The carriage takes off. Rouge watches the carriage disappear from the crowd, and she formed a smirk as plans form in her head. She hurries down the road to get to her house before the prince does.

* * *

><p>Amy walked down to the living room and reach under the couch to get the glass slipper, but she couldn't find it. She looked under and see nothing but dust. The pink hedgehog started to panic until Isabella and Fiona are coming downstairs yelling at each other, so Amy will have act calm. What if one of them took it? Or maybe...Rouge? Amy hurried upstairs to get to one of the rooms to search for her glass slipper. Rouge's room was searched, the step-sisters' rooms were searched, and nothing was found. Amy left the room and went up to the attic.<p>

_'Where is that slipper?!' _She thought in panic.  
>She went through her chest, dressers, everywhere in her attic, until she hears tapping behind her. She turned around and see Rouge standing by the door with a smirk, tapping her foot on the wooden floor.<p>

"Lose something, dear?" She asked. She took out a glass slipper. Amy gasped.

"...That's mine." She said.

"So I've heard." Rouge said. "I figured you went to the ball last night, and...that prince has the other slipper back there." She started to pace around the attic as Amy watches in silent. "Amy, don't consider yourself lucky. That prince won't find you. You will never become his princess of his kingdom. There is no proof."

"I have the slipper." Amy said. "He can find me with the other, so that is proof. He knows who I am. We've met before."

"Oh really?" Rouge asked. She gripped on the slipper and smash it on the wall, making glass shatter into million pieces. Amy let out a cry, reaching out in despair. Rouge brush her hands together, looking at the glass on the floor. "Don't mind cleaning it, darling. You will be in here until the prince leaves. And one of my daughters will be his bride." Rouge said, leaving the attic and shut the door and locked it. Amy ran up to the door, trying to open it but Rouge locked it with the key.

"No! Let me out! You can't do this!" Amy cried out. "You can't keep me in here! Please!"

"This wouldn't have happen if you didn't go to the ball." Rouge said behind the door. "No prince wants a maiden." She walks down the steps, hearing Amy's cries. The pink hedgehog sinks down to the floor, sobbing. She's trapped in her own attic where she sleeps, and with the broken glass slipper that shatters. She picked up the glass as tears fall on the floor.

"She's right...this wouldn't have happen if I didn't go to the ball." Amy said. "Hope, I'm so sorry. I blew it. You shouldn't have helped me."

* * *

><p>The carriage arrives at the house, and Sonic jumped out with the glass slipper in hand. Rouge came out of the door with a smile and made a curtsy at him. Antoine and Sonic approach her. Sonic made a bow.<p>

"I am Prince Sonic, fair maiden." He said. "I have been in each house to look for the one who lost her glass slipper." He shows Rouge the glass slipper. "And I happen to know that this girl will be my princess if this slipper fits. Is she here? The pink hedgehog with green eyes?"

"Sonic! Don't be rude!" Antoine hissed. "We have to be fair, remember? We have every girl try on this slipper, and you kept asking about the certain girl."

"It's alright, sir." Rouge said. "And I am so sorry to tell you this, your highness. I have two daughters. I don't have a pink hedgehog you are looking for." Sonic made a disappointment look. Rouge smirked in mind that the prince falls for her lie. "Oh, and where are my manners? Come on in, gentlemen. I have two daughters waiting for you. They are so excited to see you, Prince Sonic." Rouge said, letting Antoine and Sonic in the house. Isabella and Fiona are sitting in the living room dressed nicely for the prince. They both curtsied to him. Sonic bowed to them both, smiling.

"How do you do, your majesty?" Fiona asked.

"Thank you for coming, sire." Isabella said. They both smiled at the blue hedgehog. But, he is looking around the living room. He was disappointed that his maiden is not around. Rouge went around and took Fiona's shoulders.

"Your highness, would you like to put the slipper on Fiona here?" She asked, Fiona made a glee grin. Sonic has the glass slipper out.

* * *

><p>Amy was sobbing on the bed of hers, unaware that her prince was downstairs with her step-family. As she was crying, a light appears on the chair. There is Hope.<p>

"It's not too late, dearest Amy." She said. Amy sat up and saw her fairy godmother.

"Hope, oh..." She started, wiping her tears away. "I don't know what else to do. My step-mother locked me up here so I can't get to my prince." Hope came up to her and pat her head.

"You may have lost one slipper, but the prince still remembers who you are. He's asking about you in every house he's been in so far." Hope said. "You are his one and only princess." Amy blushed a little. Hope uses her magic wand and unlock the door. Amy looked up at her fairy godmother. "This is the only one time I will help you in this situation. You are on your own in this one. Go down there and get your prince, Amy." Hope said before disappearing. Amy ran up to the door and open it. She rush down the steps.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 7: One Fit***

* * *

><p>Fiona's foot didn't fit into the slipper, and now her sister is the next in line. Isabella tries to get her foot into the slipper, but her toe wouldn't go to the end part. Rouge excuses her and Isabella to the kitchen. Fiona made a nervous chuckle at the confused coyote and the hedgehog.<p>

"I'm sure it will fit her." She said to Sonic.

"But, why would they want to-" Antoine was cut off when they hear a scream from the kitchen. Before Sonic could go in there, Rouge and Isabella came out with smiles, but the poor cat had to form a painful smile. She looks like she couldn't walk. Sonic looked down to see the glass slipper in Isabella's foot, but he can see blood inside.

"Uh, what did you two do in the kitchen?" Sonic asked, still looking at the glass slipper with blood inside. Isabella let out a nervous, painful chuckle.

"It's...nothing, your highness. But...my slipper...finally fits me...but don't worry..." She said. "There's a little accident in the kitchen and-" Antoine made her sit down and take off the slipper. He was disgusted by the blood. He told Sonic that he will clean the slipper. Sonic sighed at the women.

"Such a shame. Rouge, you don't have any more maidens around this house?" He asked. Rouge shook her head.

"There is no one else, your highness." She said. Isabella moaned in pain at her foot.

"We cut my toe off for nothing..." She murmured.

"Quiet." Rouge hissed. Antoine came out with the clean slipper and hand it over to Sonic. Before they leave the house, they hear a voice from upstairs. Sonic looked up and gasped at the sight he thought he'd never see again. Amy is coming downstairs in rags. Rouge came out in shock. Sonic made a smile. Amy looks down at him.

"May I try it on, your highness?" She asked. Sonic slowly approach the end of the stairway like he was in trance.

"You..." He whispered. Before Amy could make it to the bottom, Rouge came in front of Sonic with a nervous smile.

"She's...she's just a maid of our house. She didn't have permission to go to your ball." She said. Sonic just walk pass her and took Amy's hand to help her make it down to the bottom of the stairs. Amy smiled at the prince.

"Amy..." Sonic whispered. "I found you at last."

"Your highness-" Rouge started, but Antoine silenced her.

"I knew you'd find me, your highness." Amy said. She sat on the chair and took off her shoe for Sonic. The blue hedgehog place the glass slipper on her, and it's a perfect fit. Fiona and Isabella let out a cry of despair, and Rouge made a hatred look at Amy. Sonic picked up Amy in bridal style and spin her around in happiness.

"Oh Amy." Sonic says. "Will you be my wife?" He let her down on her feet to look at her in the eyes.

"I will, Prince Sonic." Amy replied. They both kissed for the first time. Antoine smiled at the two, and he couldn't wait for them to go to the castle and announce the news to the whole town. Amy will be the newest princess.  
>Sonic and Amy walked out to get to the carriage that awaits them. Antoine followed them as the step-family are outside the door in defeat. After the carriage left them, there are birds around Rouge, Isabella, and Fiona. They flew down and began to peck their eyes to blind them. They scream in agony, and they can no longer see a thing. Above the house, there is Hope watching the evil step-family being blinded by the birds.<p>

"It's so wrong for me to do such a thing, but I have to teach them a little lesson for locking up the poor Amy." She said. "But they have to go their wedding. They may not see it, but they can hear the wedding bells."

* * *

><p>Darrian and Sapphire are waiting in their throne room for their son to return with the girl of his dreams. Darrian notice the carriage has returned. He took his wife down the hall and there is Sonic bringing Amy in the grand hall with one glass slipper on. The king and queen were so happy that they meet the same girl from the ball that Sonic kept bragging about. Amy made a curtsy to them.<p>

"Nice to see you again, your majesties." She said.

"Hello, dear." Sapphire greeted. "How wonderful to see you again."

"So, this is really you from behind the mask, huh?" Darrian chuckled. Amy blushed a little.

"I know, I'm a maid, but...I'm the one wearing the mask and the beautiful gown." She said. "And...Prince Sonic found me."

"I'm glad that you arrived in time back there." Sonic said, smiling at her. "How come you never come down before?" Amy frowned a little.

"Rouge locked me up." She said. Darrian and Sapphire made shock expressions. Sonic took her hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Amy. If I known, I would-"

"It's okay, Sonic." Amy said. "I got out, and...you know what happens next."

"That was so cruel of your mother, Amy." Darrian said.

"She's my step-mother." Amy said. "They treat me like a maid, and...they rip my dress before I go out to the ball." Sapphire shook her head.

"I am so sorry, dear. But, you don't need to worry about them anymore." She said. "This is your new home. We hope you will be very happy here and be treated right." Amy smiled at her and Darrian. Sonic took Amy down to the throne room.

"I'm glad we met down at the plaza the other day, Amy." Sonic said. "I see you as a princess than a maid." Amy blushed a little. Sonic chuckled at her. "No wonder your last name is Rose. You always blush."

"Stop it, your highness." Amy said.

"Please, you just call me Sonic. We're together now. We shall be married in the morning." The blue hedgehog said by kissing her forehead. Amy nuzzles him. They will soon be happily ever after. Amy will be his bride and princess tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 8: Happily Ever After Wedding***

* * *

><p>The wedding bells were ringing throughout the kingdom, and the mobians are around the castle waiting to see the newly weds coming out of their doors to get to their carriage. Coming out of the doors, there's Sonic and Amy dressed in white. They both walk down the steps to their carriage. Darrian and Sapphire watched their son letting his bride in the carriage first.<p>

"I'm so happy for them. Sonic's never been this happy." Sapphire said.

"They will be a great king and queen one of these days when we retire, darling." Darrian said by bringing his wife close.  
>Inside the carriage, Sonic and Amy waved at everyone. Amy threw her bouquet at the crowd, and women were trying to catch it. A young rabbit with her chao caught it. Amy then notices her step-family behind the crowd, blind. She turned away to wave the citizens, not wanting to see the sight of the eyes that are shut. Sonic brought his new wife close.<p>

"I remember we first met in town. And I knew you're the one for me, Amy." Sonic said.

"I never thought I could be your princess, Sonic. But I am so happy and free." Amy replied to him. "My father would be so proud of me by now. He wants me to be happy."

"We will be happy together, my princess." Sonic said. "You are free from your step-family. No one will treat you like a maid." Amy blushed a bit. They both lean in and kissed. As the carriage took off down the street, Hope was watching from the crowd.

"Well, Amy Rose. You are free from your troubles." She said. "You and your prince are lived happily ever after." She then disappeared. She is right. Sonic and Amy lived happily ever after. Nothing could tear them apart. Not even Rouge or her daughters who are blind.

* * *

><p><strong>*The End*<strong>


End file.
